Links Coming
by Obsessed Chicken
Summary: The story of the Hero of Time.
1. Prelude

The Triforce...

The key to ultimate power...

Split by the goddesses...

Din...

With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land to create the earth...

Nayru...

She poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world ...

Farore...

Who's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law ...

Three were chosen...

Three to hold the power of the Triforce...

One who's power would strike fear into the hearts of all...

One who's wisdom would become known among all men...

and one who's courage would surpass that of a dark lord...

Power...

Wisdom...

Courage...

Three parts of one whole...

Joined these parts form the most powerful weapon in the world...

But apart they lead the land of Hyrule into a great adventure...


	2. The Beginning

Link, Link, wake up

The young boy rubbed his eyes "Saria is that you?"

"No silly its me your fairy, Navi"

"Fairy? I don't have a fairy. The Deku tree never gave me one."

"Thats right he never gave you one at least not until now. You see, Link, the Deku tree is in trouble it needs your help. Link your its only hope. "

"What, the Deku tree is dying?"

"Yes Link, you must hurry we have to save it."

"But what can I do? I'm a worthless kid who just got his fairy. The Deku tree has no use for me. Why don't you get one of the other children to help you? Anyone's better than me. "

"You may think your worthless Link, but you have no idea how important you are. Please Link, help."

The boy stood and thought for a moment. He thought about all the children who made fun of him, about how he wanted to cry. Then in the midst of all the hatred and sorrow for himself he remembered Saria. Saria was the only person who ever thought of him as more than worthless. He knew she would want him to go out and save the Deku tree. He knew what he had to do. "OK Navi, I'll do it."

"Great, lets hurry."

Link ran to the entrance to the Deku tree's garden, his fairy following behind him. When he reached it he saw a boy guarding the entrance. It was Mido.

"Hey looks like the little freak finally got a fairy."

"The Deku trees dying he needs my help."

"Yeah right like the Deku tree needs your help. You'd just make everything worse. Thats what you always do."

"Get out of my way Mido."

"O what a tough guy. You wanna get through? Well your gonna have to beat me in a duel."

Mido unsheathed his wooden sword as did Link. Link had never been much of a fighter but something told him that he could win this time.

3...

2...

1...

Duel!

Mido ran towords Link blocked and stepped back, preparing for the next attack, but Link was to slow. Mido elbowed him in the face and then slashed his gut. Link coughed staining his tunic red with blood. He fell to the ground unable to move. Link began to cry.

"Ooo, what a cry baby. Maybe you finally learned your lesson."

Mido raised his sword above his head and brought it down.

"No."

Link turned and swung... Time seemed to stop. Links world suddenly turned black

"What happened to my sword?" Links once wooden sword had now become a long metal blade sharp and coursing with power.

"_Link you are the one to wield the great blade_."

"The great blade?"

"_Yes, it is known as the Master Sword_"

"Master Sword?"

"_The blade you see in front of you is the most powerful blade in the world. Find it and use it to defeat the dark lord_."

Time began to start once again. Link did not know what had happened but Mido was lying on the ground and his sword was broken in half.

"Link you did it"

"Oh, Navi I forgot you were there."

"Let's go Link"

Link ran through the entrance and reached the great Deku tree.

"Link, thank you for coming. As you know I am dying. A great evil lord has placed a curse on me."

"How do I save yo great Deku."

"You must release the curse placed. Take the sword beneath your feet."

Link looked down and saw a small blue sword. He picked up the blade and tossed his wooden sword to the side.

"Go Link you must save me."

Link nodded and ran through the doorway entering the dungeon that lay within the great Deku.


End file.
